


致命同居

by GanGanGan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>三年前，Loki做了一件恶事后远走高飞，而如今他的哥哥却再次找到了他，并将他囚禁，此时这对三年不见的兄弟在非自愿的情况下同处一室。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 01

01

　　天空中响起一声惊雷，然后大雨瓢泼而至，大个的雨滴打得Loki措手不及，他的车出了问题送去检修，今天只能打车回家，那辆本田坏的莫名其妙，让他有些不安，而当他刚从办公楼走到十字路口，一场大雨说来就来了。  
　　雨水瞬间就把他的高档西装淋成皱巴巴的一团，他恨死下雨了，还有那个一直不停的雷声——正想着他又一脚踏进了一个水坑，很好，皮鞋也完了，Loki骂了一句，也不再拿着公文包挡雨了，淋就淋吧——他眯着眼睛，伸手在路边打车。  
　　运气还不错，一辆出租车正巧经过，Loki吃力地打开车门钻了进去，说了他的地址，司机按下了计价器。  
　　Loki身上没带什么毛巾之类的，就干脆在后座上湿着，他的偏头痛又来了，见鬼，他一直以为他的偏头痛已经好了——他死死按着太阳穴，想让那些吱吱喳喳的噪音停下，又是老毛病，他又开始被害妄想了，那感觉就像心底漏了一个洞，一开始的那一年，他以为那种疑神疑鬼的心态是自己的本能，他也决定尊重自己的感觉。下一年第六次搬家后，Loki终于发现那都是自己的错觉，没人会来找他的，没人能找到他，他得放心，在纽约生活的时间已经超过一年了，目前没有任何事发生，他回忆心理医生教他的方法，在心里自我安慰。  
　　他的偏头痛还是没有丝毫缓解，Loki有点后悔自己觉得已经康复就不去做心理咨询了。这时候他才注意到车里一直播放着些嘈杂而过时的摇滚乐，金发的司机扎着个小辫，身上穿着个红色的爆款运动服，随着音乐微微抖着身子，这让Loki感到更加焦躁，他本来就讨厌金发的人，现在他心底的本能已经让他想拉开车门跳下去了，但你不能突然跳车——放轻松，他调整了一下呼吸，用力捏着自己的手腕才平静了一些，一定是那些烦人的摇滚乐的问题，他抿了抿嘴，尽量找到平静的语调对着司机开口，“请关掉音乐好吗？”  
　　司机含糊地恩了一声，他是个大个子，在驾驶位上手忙脚乱地找播放器开关，好像找了一会儿也没有关上，Loki不耐烦地凑过身子去看，然后他发现，他的司机根本没动那显而易见的播放器开关，他左手握着方向盘，右手正掏出一罐喷剂，Loki心里一惊，猛地靠向椅背去拉车门，但车门锁得牢牢的，而且已经来不及了——一股白色的喷气猛然间充斥了后车厢，他本能地捂住嘴，想保持清醒，但他不能，因为他记得这种麻醉用毒气，他以前常用的，从不失手，不知不觉车已经停在路边了，在模糊一片的视野中，前座的司机转过身来望着他，完全失去意识前，Loki只能看见对方蓝色的眼睛，那颜色就像雨后的天空一样。  
　　  
　　Loki做了一个梦，梦里没有什么实际的内容，只是一些小时候的画面不停地闪回，放在餐桌上给他的牛奶，高中毕业舞会，和一个人去开车兜风，还夹杂着些枪，血和爆炸，他说不出那是什么，一个熟悉的声音一直在附近絮絮叨叨，他也听不清对方在说什么。  
　　他的脑袋就像被车碾过一样的疼，眼前也模模糊糊看东西都是断面和碎片，Loki起身来想拿杯水，然后他听到手上的链条哗啦响起的声响。  
　　那一瞬间他的头脑就清醒了，他捂住脸深呼吸，感觉好了一些，身体的不适是普遍的被下药后的症状，他再睁开眼睛的时候，已经能看清房间的状况，现在已经是晚上，这间普通的公寓里亮着有点刺眼的白炽灯，他左手被手铐铐住了，手铐的链条一直连到床底的什么地方。  
　　结果他这次的本能是对的，他本该跳车的，Loki挣扎着解了解手铐无果后，捂住了自己的脸，他以为这一切已经过去了，三年前的一切。  
　　Loki Laufeyson现在在保险公司工作，负责保险索赔，干的不错，这份工作已经一年多了，大概下个月的会上就可以得到升职。在此之前，他是位没挂名的警方卧底，三年前，他的情报和行动几乎毁了半个加州的武器链和毒品链，扳倒了最有名的Odin家族，他在当天就逃了出去，辗转在五个州生活，最后选择了纽约。  
　　他很聪明，从来没被抓到过，第一年那群毒贩和地头蛇几乎疯了，恨不得挖遍全美洲大陆把他揪出来切成碎块，有几次都非常危险，但Loki从来没有上过当，在卧底的时候他是个很好的毒贩，从小就在Odin家接受了系统化的教育，比那些人要都好得多，逃亡的第二年就全身而退了。  
　　他做的是卧底，他做了十四年，而现在他想起来了，刚才在车里用他以前的方法抓住他的人，是Thor，他在卧底家庭中的“哥哥”。  
　　门外打电话的声音再次传了过来，虽然声音不清晰，但Loki能听出来那是Thor的声音，他浑身有一瞬间的僵硬，然后慢慢摊回床上。  
　　他不是没想过自己永远不被那些家伙抓去——他已经想的很开了，他本来就是无牵无挂的孤儿，最后不过也是和他的警察父亲一样，被分尸之后丢在不知哪个小巷的垃圾桶里，但他以为不该是Thor来抓他的，他甚至一度以为Thor在那次行动中死了。他没打听过任何Thor和Odin家相关的消息，那事情发生后他马上远走高飞，再也没有与那次行动的负责人Fury有任何联系，黑白两方他都躲着，为了防追踪。  
　　对Loki来说，三年前的一切已经过去了，他的光与热，他的父母，哥哥——这都过去了。  
　　门外的电话声停了，脚步声越来越近，房间的门被打开，Thor进来了。  
　　Thor和以前不太一样了，他的头发长了，现在放开了辫子，金发披散在肩膀上，他已经脱下来那件红色运动服，穿着一件灰色T恤，袖口露出的皮肤上带着一点烧伤带来的疤痕，脸上的表情很沉重。  
　　Loki一句话都没说，他靠在床头上，愣愣地看着对方，就像在看一个刚从坟墓里爬出来的死人，Thor从门口拿出一把折叠椅放在床对面，也默默地看着他。  
　　“好久不见，过的怎么样？”Loki想了想，苦笑了一声，使了个普通的开头语。  
　　“你就想说这个？”Thor的眉头死死地皱了起来，“在你给我的车上安了炸弹后？”  
　　“好吧，我们换个话题，你是怎么找到我的？我以为我藏得很好。”  
　　“你明知道我会找到你的。我找了两年多，最近纽约终于有了些风声。”Thor的语气平静得出奇，Loki依照他俩做兄弟时的习惯，明白他已经愤怒到了极点。  
　　“然后你就找到了我的公寓，搞坏了我的车？”Thor听着Loki的推理点了点头。  
　　“你不是该大张旗鼓地抓我吗？就像以前你对那些逃跑的家伙一样，带一群人风风火火地围上去。”Loki笑着歪了歪脑袋。  
　　“我变了。”  
　　“那么做你不会就范，会引来其他帮派，你知道你的脑袋值多少钱吗？”Thor的嗓音隐约透着怒气，显然已经快爆发了。  
　　“那你为什么不直接杀了我换钱？要知道那一次Odin家肯定损失惨重——”Loki的话没说完，因为Thor突然站起来，伸手紧紧掐住了他的脖子。  
　　“我知道你在试图激怒我，Loki，但我已经变了，再愤怒我也不会一手扭断你的脖子，你得为你所做的事情负责。”  
　　Thor松了手，Loki的脖子上留下几个泛红的指印，他咳了几声才继续说话，“我需要负什么责任？Thor，你明知道我是个卧底，我做的一切都是对的。”  
　　“都是对的？你该死的认为你做的都是对的？”Thor两只手按住了Loki的肩膀，“我们从来没想到，你就是那个让我们几乎全灭的卧底！你当了我十四年的弟弟——你怎么能？你怎么能那么无情地陷害我们的家人？”  
　　“那是你的家人，不是我的！”Loki也跟着咆哮了起来，“你真的以为我会做你一辈子弟弟？那一开始就不可能，你想让我做杀父仇人的好儿子？我只是Odin找来的靶子，不让别人只瞄准你一个！”  
　　“你以为你的亲生父亲是个好人？他要不是贪欲也不会害的他被灭口！我们过了这么多年，我一直都在保护你！我都是真心的！那天你给我发短信，你跟我说哥哥救我，我知道那可能是陷阱，但我还是去了！然后你远程遥控炸弹，让我的车在加油站里爆炸！我没想到是你！”  
　　“我没想到是你！我在班纳医生的黑诊所里昏迷了三个月，我起来就问你怎么样了——等我回去的时候才知道父亲昏迷不醒，母亲在北欧独自漂泊，家族里其他所有的大小头目都在混战里死了！而我们家族里唯一的卧底就是你！”Thor终于咆哮了起来，好像恨不得把三年中所有的情绪倾泻出来，但Loki只是耸了耸肩。  
　　“我很遗憾那炸药没有炸死你，我明明加了两倍的量。”  
　　“你给我闭嘴！”Thor一拳捣上了Loki的腹部，揪住他的领子把他从床上拉着按到床头上，Thor的表情痛苦到了极点，好像刚刚挨揍的是他自己，“我们经历了那么多，十四年，你就这么积蓄力量，慢慢搞垮了一切，你是怎么办到的，你没有心吗？你还记得我们一起度过的一切吗？”  
　　“相信你已经从别人口中知道，我是个好卧底，Thor。”  
　　Thor狠狠地瞪着Loki：“你是想我现在就杀了你吗？一了百了？”  
　　“为什么不？说真的，对于警方的信息我一点都不知道，就算你砍着我的手审问也说不出来。”Loki的神情虽然有些讥讽，但他说的的确是真的。  
　　“我已经不需要那些了。”  
　　“那你为什么还留着我？你难道还想玩玩家家酒，我们一起重新做好兄弟，哥哥？”Loki翻了个白眼，那声哥哥里满满都是恶意的讥讽。他以前不是这样的，他正在紧张，在失控，他言辞过激，Loki明知这行为这不会给他任何好处，但他就是这么做了，因为从Thor走进这房间的那一刻，即使Loki看起来平静而戏谑，他的心跳已经快到难以控制。  
　　“别那么叫我。”Thor望着他，平静而绝望地说。  
　　Loki面无表情地转过头，没再看他一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三年前发生的那些事

02

 

在那一切发生之前，Thor一直过着很不错的生活，他的家族极其富裕，金钱，跑车或女人对他而言根本不算什么，只要是他想要的，一切都能得到，他有强壮的体魄，他弟弟Loki经常取笑他壮得像头牛。  
　　还好他有个强壮的身体，这才没有使那场爆炸毁了他。  
　　两年半前，Thor在Banner的诊所醒来。  
　　他脸上连接着的呼吸器已经戴了太久，高浓度的氧气充斥着他的鼻腔，身体上连着各种奇奇怪怪的医用管子，烧焦的金发早被剪掉，随着时间的流逝，金发已经长出来，是到耳后的短发，Banner说他已经昏迷了整整三个月，Thor身体有几处小烧伤，植皮手术已经在他昏迷时进行过了，此时只有肩膀上带着一些灼伤的疤痕，除此之外宛若新生。  
　　要不是Banner死死按住了他，Thor一定会挣脱开那些见鬼的医疗器械，把这个病房砸的粉碎，愤怒和绝望完全冲击着他几近崩溃的精神，让他想嘶吼着破坏这些。但实际上，因为长期的昏迷，他根本起不了身，身体上的知觉还在，但却因为缺乏运动变得孱弱，感谢那些饱经历练的肌肉还未完全萎缩，堪堪维持着他的体型和体重。  
　　Banner很和善，这位医生的诊所独立于其他所有的帮派，Thor在这儿很安全，他倚在病床上喝着那些无味的流质食物，Banner坐在病床旁的椅子教他张嘴说话，Thor昏迷了太长时间，当他张嘴想要咆哮时，发出的声音只有断断续续的嘶吼，根本说不出成型的单词，Banner给了他几天学习的时间，这个金发大个子才能开始说出一些单词和不够完整的句子。  
　　Thor的脑子混乱一片，经常头痛，Banner说这是因为他的大脑受损造成，只能先用药物维持头脑清醒，做一个月的复健才能慢慢恢复，而某些被炸弹炸得粉碎的记忆，就未必能回来了。  
　　他孱弱到了极点，而Thor最恨的就是这种弱小，还好Banner并未因此轻视他，这位医生语气平静地坐在椅子上和他概述他昏迷的三个月来究竟发生了什么。  
　　Odin在那夜被捕，入狱前进入长期昏迷，注定在被警察封锁的监护室中度过余生，Frigga下落不明，也许是在外国，但没人知道她的确切地址，Odin的家族被完全毁灭，家族中较高级的干部那个晚上被警察当场歼灭，其余的散兵也逃不了通缉，他们所控制的加州黑市全被重新洗牌，这里已经再无Odin家的一席之地。  
　　一切都变了，Thor瞪大眼睛，半张着嘴无法相信这些是如何发生的——但当他意识到时，不受控制的大脑思维已经让他问出了口，“Loki呢？”  
　　“不知道，”Banner皱起了眉头，“他在那次围剿后就音讯全无。”  
　　“他是卧底，是他把你们家族的资料给了警方，导致了三个月前的围剿。”  
　　他弟弟是——是家族的叛徒，Thor听着这个消息，却没那么激动，一股铺天盖地的绝望压抑住他的思维，让他暂时作不出任何反应，其实这不难想象，他刚醒来时就明白，即使他的脑子混乱不堪，但对于Loki的那些记忆一直都处于明确的状态，他依旧记得四个月前的最后一天。  
　　  
　　那天Odin打算在晚间召开帮派内部会议，所有家族内的高级干部都会出场，来认证Thor，这个家族的接班人，这一切顺理成章，自始至终Odin一直把Thor当成继承人来培养，前几年这种感觉更甚，Thor不断地接触家族贸易，早已是整个Odin家的新当家，而现在他的父亲打算对外宣称，不过就是把保险箱里那个装满了机密文件的黑箱递给他，Thor没有太过激动，这一天就是属于他的，从未改变过。  
　　早晨Loki起的很早，小心翼翼地从他的怀抱里离开，站在床边换上特意为今天准备的西装，Thor没穿衣服去搂他的腰，又被Loki拍开，他们虽然是兄弟，但从很久之前就开始了这种见不得人的关系，这没什么，毕竟Loki不是他的亲弟弟，是Odin家的养子，而他们一起长大，一起面临任何危险，Thor找不到任何比Loki更亲近他的人，Thor很爱他，他明白Loki也是如此。  
　　Loki再次去挣脱身后那人温暖的怀抱，又失败了，他看起来睡得不好，脸色有点苍白，Thor伸过脑袋去吻他的嘴角，“今晚才有家族会议，怎么起的那么早？”  
　　“我睡不着。”Loki没拒绝Thor的亲吻，Thor咕哝着“明明我才是那个该激动得睡不着的人。”  
　　“得了吧，谁都知道你是家族里当之无愧的接班，今晚只是走个形式。”Loki笑了起来。  
　　“那你呢？”Thor最近挺少见Loki笑，他弟弟这段时间有些喜怒无常，他只能把这点不正常概括为Loki对这件事心存嫉妒，毕竟Loki在任何事上都不比他逊色，但血缘却保证了Thor会得到那个位置。Thor也想办法劝过他，去逗他弟弟开心，但始终没什么用处，Loki最近和以前不太一样，所以此时Loki脸上的笑意让他感到几分愉悦，“我会保证你我的地位一致，我是认真的，Loki。”  
　　“你愿意永远伴我左右吗？”  
　　Loki睁大了他翠绿的眸子，那表情看起来不像是惊喜，更像是惊恐，他沉默了一会儿，而Thor始终那么深情地望着他，让他出口成章的谎言卡在了喉咙里。  
　　“答应我。”Thor坚定地说，Loki没理由不答应他，Thor和Loki一起长大，所以也能摸出他弟弟心里想了些什么，包括这一点，Loki一直很希望拥有一种平等。  
　　Loki把脑袋埋在Thor的肩窝，不让他哥哥看到他此时的神情，然后他慢慢点了点头。  
　　“你得发誓。”Thor去抓Loki的手，他弟弟在他的怀抱里闷了一声，“我发誓。”  
　　过了一会儿Loki挣脱了他兄长的怀抱，打上领带走了出去，大概又去处理那些文件了，Thor没有多管，Fandral他们去其他州处理点事儿，其他兄弟中午给他准备了一场酒席，一行人来庆祝Thor升为头领，Thor回到那张双人床上睡了一会儿，就换上了衣服前往他们家族的酒吧。  
　　这场酒肉盛宴热闹得过分，让Thor有点想念他那个从不搀和酒席的弟弟，酒馆里的各种混乱交杂在一起，让他很想出去走走，就在这时他收到短信，是Loki的。  
　　他的弟弟才向他承诺，这让Thor的心情很好，他打开收件箱想看看他弟弟想对他说什么，可看到的只是一句短句。  
　　“Thor，三号仓库，救我。”  
　　Thor瞬间就从酒精中清醒过来，他们以前不是没面对过危险，但那时总是两人一起浴血奋战，所以此时的求救信息让他浑身的血液都几乎倒流，让他完全失去理智，草草地给家族中的人打了个电话联系，就马上冲上自己那辆路虎，急冲冲地握着方向盘往那边飙去，他无法考虑更多，Loki曾说过这是愚蠢的感情用事，但这次实在是没办法，每当事情牵扯到Loki身上，他就会完全失去理智，何况此时Loki可能正独自面临危险。  
　　车半路上没油了，Thor焦躁地在加油站前踩下刹车，给车加油，他很急，不断地盯着手机屏幕上属于Loki的那条短信，液晶显示框显示车已加满，他摔下钞票就急匆匆地回到车旁，去打开车门。  
　　就在他打开车门的一瞬间，一声短小而尖利的滴声猛地响起，Thor来不及意识到那是什么，不知何时被安装在车门下一个炸弹突然开始倒计时，他完全来不及逃跑，靠着那仅有的反应能力拽掉了车门挡在身前，一股近在眼前的强烈爆破猛地把他和那扇车门顶了出去，带起的火海将他吞噬，他躺在地上，被厚重的车门压得死死的，感觉整个天空都在灼烧，加油站接连不断的爆炸将这所有一切吞没成一片金黄。  
　　四个月后，当他刚刚醒来时，心里就已经明白，这是Loki干的，当时Thor对他弟弟太过信任，所以几乎忽略了对方身上所有的疑点，而那条短信，那辆车和炸弹，完全是属于他弟弟是手法，Thor感到无法相信，他有生以来头一次感到恐惧和不安，而这都是Loki带来的。  
　　当Banner告诉他Loki是警方的人时，绝望之余Thor竟然有些释然——他终于明白Loki为何要那么做，Loki完全地毁了Thor，毁了他的家，他的家族，他的肢体与健康，只是因为他是个警方的线人，是个卧底了十四年的叛徒。  
　　而他们所经历的那十四年，那些一起成长，一起面对危险，亲密无间的日子，自始至终都是一场虚假。  
　　Thor很认真地做复健，他的身体恢复得很快，不到两个月就和以前一样生龙活虎了，Fandral他们在外面躲了半年的风头，Sif在外国但也凭借着她的消息网来协助Thor，此时他的那几个老伙计都回来了，几个人凑在一起有点像败兵之犬，但也凑合着开始搀和生意。  
　　渐渐的Thor就再打下了一小片天下，他的确挺有做黑帮的天赋，以前有Loki在他身边，很多小事他都不愿细想，看上去就像个没脑子的二世祖。但现在Loki不在了，他只能独自面对和审视他人，Loki的事教了他很多，也让他变了不少，他臂膀上的那块烧伤总能无时无刻地提醒他，相信别人是个怎样的后果。  
　　他的生意做得不错，已经得到很多人的承认，其他帮派算不上以前的尊敬服从，但也都会让Thor三分，毕竟没人想惹这种已经家破人亡的疯狗，Thor赚了不少钱，但不少收入他都拿来买消息，雇侦探，来寻找他的“弟弟”现在在哪儿。  
　　  
　　Fandral把那个文件夹递给他时，Thor的脑中其实空白一片，他看着线人拍下的照片，照片模糊不清，看不清目标人物的脸，但Thor就是能认出来那是Loki。  
　　“你想过去杀了他？”Fandral皱着眉头问，Thor看着那些照片，脸上阴晴不定。  
　　不，他怎么会杀了Loki，Thor揉了揉脑袋，这绝对不可能发生，无论发生什么他都不会在Loki身上动枪动刀，永远不会，他和Loki相处了十四年，保护对方早已成为一种本能意识，Thor无法改变也不想改变，但这个Loki，这个让他身体遭受重创，昏迷了三个月的人，早已不是以前那个跟在他身旁的弟弟了。  
　　他该怎么办，抓住Loki，把他押回来，然后怎么处理？把Loki送给敌对的帮派？死也不可能，“我不知道。”Thor真心诚意地说，他是真的不知道该怎么处理这件事，这三年对于Loki，很多时候他都会纠结，他有时候甚至不想找到Loki，权当对方是个背信弃义的骗子，此刻已经远走高飞，但Thor根本放不下，他爱了Loki那么多年，而Loki却才用如此残忍的一种方式来背叛，来谋杀他，这点让Thor又爱又恨，使得他倾尽全力也要找出对方。  
　　现在已经有线人找到Loki了，黑道上的消息传达得总是很快，如果Thor不去，其他帮派的人也会过去寻仇，到时候早就无关爱恨，可能当Thor得到消息时，Loki已经被折磨致死，扔在某个黑暗的后巷里。  
　　这个想法让他起了一身的冷汗，Thor握紧了拳头，Fandral对他说了句“你悠着点。”就去给他收拾行装，第二天，他来到了纽约。  
　　Thor在Loki的公寓对面观察他，时隔三年他终于再次见到了自己的弟弟，Loki看起来过得不错，西装革履的保险公司文员，样子也比以前成熟了一点儿，Thor根本不知道该怎么办好，他随身带枪，但却不忍心对对方动手，却又不能放过这个让他家破人亡的弟弟——他这次一定要抓住他，无论Loki如何反抗，也要把他抓在手心里。  
　　  
　　Thor冷静地做了这个计划，然后他成功了，如愿以偿地看着Loki被他绑在床头，麻醉剂的药效又来了，Loki侧过身，调节了一下手铐，就合上眼睛睡了过去。  
　　Thor开心吗？不，他一点都不开心，那些本该有的复仇后的快感完全没在他身上展现，留下的只剩下一片荒凉的苦涩，更多混乱的情感交织在一起，让他不知道自己下一步该做什么，Loki睡得不安稳，和从前一样会做噩梦，黑发的青年在床上抖了几下，就蜷缩成一个安全的角度，Thor很想伸手摸摸Loki的黑发，像之前两人一起安眠的夜晚。  
　　但那种夜晚已经一去不返，最让Thor感到痛苦的是，躺在他床上的是导致他整个家族毁灭的骗子，是让他的父亲在病房里用昏睡来度过余生的凶手，而对于这个几乎杀了自己的弟弟，他却下不了手。

 

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监禁第一天(Loki视角)

　　Loki是在第二天中午醒来的，午间耀眼的阳光穿透厚重的窗帘，给这个冷冰冰的房间一丝暖意，他在床上翻了个身，把玩着左手手腕上挂着的那个手铐，他倒是会解锁，但这手铐和普通的构造不一样，铁链不粗，但完全没有打开的余地，谁知道Thor是从哪里弄来的。  
　　他完了，Loki从被抓到的第一刻就在等着这个结局，毕竟他没那么天真地以为自己做了那么多恶事后，远走高飞就会有个好结局，这三年他活得担惊受怕，行尸走肉一般地进行那种普通人的生活，却在每晚都因噩梦让冷汗把床单弄湿。  
　　Loki以为自己不会害怕了，他之前也是天不怕地不怕，他不怕那些帮派的杀手，不怕那些人多势众的地头蛇，他甚至不怕Odin，可他错了，他怕Thor，Thor曾经给过他多少安全感，在那之后就几乎要剥夺掉他多少。  
　　每天夜里他做梦的内容无非几样，血，子弹，父亲的尸体，这些和儿时差不多，在这一切发生前，Thor会在他噩梦时把他叫醒，两个人在夜间紧紧抱住或交换一个吻，都能缓解他不安的心情。但当他亲手演的一场以Thor为主角的悲剧诞生后，他的噩梦变得更加可怕，Thor会在梦里找上他，带着被烧焦的肢体和金发，蓝眼睛变成染血的红色，痛苦而狰狞地望着他，那让Loki在半夜失声尖叫，不得不服用医生给的少量镇定剂缓解。  
　　而现在，最糟的情况，他的噩梦成真了，Loki坐了起来，在手铐给他的最大限度内活动了一下，铁链挺长，甚至能通往卧室附带的浴室，一般来说不是会把犯人铐在浴室吗？Loki看向一旁冷冰冰的铺满瓷砖的浴室，觉得自己还是不要进去的好，床头的矮柜上摆着一包面包和饮用水，他不客气地吃了起来。  
　　当一个人看开死亡的时候，无论什么恶劣的情况都不算什么了，Loki干巴巴地吞着那些无味的白面包，在床边蜷着腿沉思，他得逃走，至于怎么逃还是个问题——这问题很难，因为自从Loki儿时第一次见到Thor后，对方就一直抓着他的弟弟从不松手。  
　　  
　　Thor小时候很招摇，该怎么说呢，就好像他本身就带着一种吸引所有人注视的特性，为此他小时候吃了不少苦，被其他帮派绑架，被毒贩掐着脖子当人质，甚至有一次差点被装进行李箱里扔进大海——但是奇迹般地，这个金发蓝眼的孩子就好像受到了上帝的眷顾，他从来没有出过什么真正能夺去他生命的危险。  
　　但这也够Odin担心的了，等Thor长大了，这一切绑架，枪击的危险都会不断地变本加厉，Odin只有这一个儿子，他不希望自己的儿子还未成年就死于非命，或者成年后在帮派斗争中惨死——这对他来说太残酷了，对Odin来说，家这个事物已经是维持他人性的最后一根稻草。  
　　谁都说Odin没有心，他总会从客观的角度来分析事件，有时候就算牺牲巨大得让人难以接受，他也会赢，他总是会赢。  
　　所以他给Thor找了个“靶子”，一个次子，可以对外宣称是他的私生子，培养他，让他和Thor一起成长，分散别人对于Thor过于危险的注视，那个次子会好好地保护他的儿子。  
　　Loki当时是这么说的，我会保护您的儿子。  
　　当时Odin就皱起了眉头，对方只是个十岁的小孩，不，看上去只有九岁，黑发绿眼，个子不高还很瘦小，那孩子是帮别的帮派送货的——有些恶劣的人总喜欢把这差事交给小孩子做，那样既不招人怀疑也能和自己撇清关系，毕竟有哪个孩子会记住是谁交代他做这些事的？他们甚至不知道自己递给其他叔叔阿姨们的是海洛因或者别的什么。  
　　但Odin就是能查出来是谁动了手脚，他只要找到那几个孩子，问他们一些细节，就可以靠着那点线索不断地摸索出来，而这些小孩大都是贫民窟的孤儿，他们没有父母也没有归宿，绝不会是那种其他人给你糖就跟着走的类型，所以，对于个别的小孩，Odin也会派个手下去“请”他们过来。  
　　虽然这不人道，但是Odin的手下不会做什么伤害孩子的事情，本来一切应该是很顺利的，除了这一次，他的手下在垃圾桶旁边被发现，腹部被捅碎，差点因刀伤失血过多身亡。  
　　他们很快抓到了那个孩子，那个黑发的瘦小子还给了其他人几下有着一定威吓力的伤口，按照毒贩之间的规矩，他们该剁掉对方的手，或者往死里教训他一顿，但这还只是个孩子，手下们拿不定主意，于是就绑着这个小孩去找Odin了。  
　　Loki看向Odin的眼神没有丝毫的恭维和憧憬，而是带着一股坚定的恨意，那个表情根本不像个十岁孩子该有的，他的腿还有些发着抖，但就是敢于那么直直地看向Odin。  
　　那时候，Odin就觉得，就是他了。  
　　  
　　当Odin找人把Loki打扮一新，带着他回家时，Loki心里其实非常恐惧。  
　　他做这些只是想混进Odin的帮派，而不是混进Odin的家，他对着家有着本能的恐惧，昔日的那些记忆早已经模糊不清，从某种意义上来说，他只记得他想记住的。  
　　他模糊地记着他父亲喜欢的一个棕色的古董挂钟，他踩在椅子上去碰碰它的时候，他父亲会严厉地训斥他，然后就在两年前，他从橱柜门的缝隙里看着，那群人摘下了那个挂钟，从里面掏出了几包白粉，然后一个人举起了枪，不顾他父亲哭喊着的求饶，用子弹穿过了他父亲的脑袋。  
　　他瑟缩了一下，Odin的手正扶着他的肩膀，力量源源不断地从自己单薄的肩膀上传来，提醒他得扮演自己的角色，他现在是这个仇人的私生子，不是什么被杀了全家的孤儿——他深吸了一口气，推开了那扇门。  
　　Odin家温暖的灯光笼罩了他，他们家里的装饰金碧辉煌，那让Loki觉得耀眼，他眯了眯眼睛才再度睁开，眼前是一个圆满幸福的家庭，温柔的母亲，可爱的儿子，严肃的父亲，这让他几乎呆立在了现场，而那个金发的男孩笑着冲过来给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
　　“你就是我的弟弟？我看过照片了，”Thor金灿灿的头发蹭在Loki的脸颊上，他说“你可真漂亮。”边说着他就对着Loki的脸颊吧唧地亲了一口。  
　　自Loki有记忆以来，他就没受过其他人的亲吻，他的母亲很早前就去世了，严厉得几乎尖酸的父亲不会过多地关爱他。  
　　而此时Thor亲着他，Thor的嘴唇软软的，他的金发有着像阳光一样的味道，感受着这些，Loki就好像一下子惊醒了过来，长久以来，那些孩子本该有的快乐与天真烂漫猛地蹿进了他的内心，他觉得自己的心口被什么东西狠狠地扎到了，他惊慌失措地想推开Thor，而他面前的Odin紧紧地凝视着他，Loki犹豫着，他的眼眶开始湿润，几乎是颤抖着伸出手回抱住了Thor。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 监禁第一天(Thor视角)

　　Thor的这天睡得不好，他醒来很多次，都忍不住去隔壁房间看一眼那个被囚者——这一切来得太快，就像一个迷幻的梦境，让他不太敢相信，一早他就起床，没吃早餐，带着背包走了出去。  
　　Loki被他抓住时身上带着他住处的房卡和钥匙，这很好，省去了Thor撬门那一步，金发的大个子冲楼下的保安笑了笑，划卡进了公寓，坐上电梯来到十四层，Loki的公寓。  
　　两室一厅的房间不大，一人居住已经很宽敞了，带着的阳台可以俯视对面的风光，家具都很新，大概才买了没多久，但看来也没有多少使用时间了，Loki已经落入他的手中，外面风声很紧，对Loki的追杀也没有停止过，大概很快就会找到Loki这个位于纽约的住处，Thor掏出背包里的一罐汽油，他也不想做的这么绝，但为了两个人的安全，烧掉所有证据是最好的选择。  
　　Thor在屋里翻了一下，他不得不说，Loki的生活实在是和以前完全不一样，以前他弟弟喜欢收集的袖扣，领针和手表，在这间房子里完全没有，衣柜里是半空的，清一色的普通西装排在一边，冰箱里只有纯净水，厨房的碗橱柜基本是空的，流理台上积了一层灰，完全没有生活的感觉，好像这房子的主人随时就要远行。  
　　卧房的抽屉里也没什么东西，大都是些工作用的普通文件，看来现在的Loki真的和警方没有一点关系了，床头柜上的镇定类药物让Thor皱起了眉头。他还记得他弟弟以往的一些小习惯，掀开枕头，下面果然放着一把迷你左轮，还有床底——Loki热衷于把东西藏在床底，Thor小时候和他玩捉迷藏时就知道了，Thor推了一把床尾把床挪开，底下出现了一个黑色行李箱。  
　　皮质行李箱不大，很便于携带，可能是为了方便使用，连密码都没设置，打开之后里面有两把枪，六个弹夹，一摞国外的假护照和身份证明，和几捆钞票，除此之外没有任何生活用品，Thor拉着行李箱打算把东西倒出来，这时候什么东西掉了下来。  
　　一个挂坠，Thor送给Loki的。  
　　  
　　在一开始，Thor挺不接受这个突然来到家里的养子，Frigga告诉他，他需要好好对待Loki，把他当自己的亲生兄弟一样——他这才乖乖听话，在那个黑发绿眼的小孩子进了家门后亲切地吻吻他的脸颊。  
　　Thor很快就喜欢上了Loki，对孩子来说，喜欢一个人并不难，十一岁的小孩正是刚开始独立，有自尊，期望别人承认的年纪，而这时候有一个比他小一岁的弟弟在身旁，对他千依百顺，人长得白皙而可爱，绿眼睛里闪着光，永远只看向Thor一个人，好像Thor就是他在这个世界上的全部。对于还是孩子的Thor来说，根本没理由不喜欢Loki，虽然当时他还不知道，Loki不结交任何朋友，只看着他的原因是出于Odin的命令，对Loki来说，Thor是他留在Odin家中的全部理由。  
　　但先不管那些乱七八糟的事儿，Thor是真的很喜欢Loki，他看着他弟弟，他弟弟听话，文静，不像他其他朋友一样吵吵闹闹，永远只跟着他一个人，这让Thor很有成就感，也非常幸福，虽然有时候他猜不出来Loki喜欢什么。  
　　大概Loki进了Odin家的几个月后，那时候Thor已经对这个弟弟喜欢得不行了，他带着Loki到处逛，在公园里骑单车，把两辆少年用的单车停在长椅旁，Loki累得气喘吁吁也没说话，只是坐在长椅上喘气，这时Thor发现Loki的眼神有点好奇地瞄向不远处的那辆冰淇淋车。  
　　“你想吃那个吗？”Thor朝着他弟弟笑，Loki摇头。  
　　显然这个金发小子不理解别人的反对，他说了句“你等我一下”就急冲冲地跑了过去，过了一会儿又带着三个蛋筒冰淇淋回来，“我不知道你想吃什么口味，就一样买了一个。”  
　　Loki睁大了眼睛连忙摇头，“我不......”接着就被一个奶油冰淇淋塞住了嘴，Thor抓着他的手让他拿住了，就坐在他一旁，自顾自地咬着另一个草莓的和香草的。  
　　那个冰淇淋的味道太甜了，几乎甜到Loki的心里去，Loki可从来没吃过这种东西，他父亲还活着的时候，总是不停地外出，和他唯一的交流就是把买来的食物放在餐桌上又匆匆离去，有时候Laufey出门几天都不回来，饿极了的Loki只能爬窗出去找邻居，他基本没去过公园，更别提买这个特别，特别甜的冰淇淋。  
　　“嘿，你怎么哭了？”Thor放下手里的冰淇淋，手忙脚乱地擦他弟弟的脸，他身旁那个举着个冰淇淋的小男孩就像条被抛弃的小狗，绿眼睛湿润得像一潭湖水，泪珠顺着漆黑的睫毛往下掉，把Thor吓了一跳，他去擦Loki的脸，把对方的脸弄得红通通脏兮兮的，Loki咬着嘴唇扭头看他，可怜兮兮地抽了下鼻涕，Thor二话不说就扔掉手里的冰淇淋，把他弟弟抱进了怀里。  
　　“你不愿意吃这个？”Loki摇摇头，“我惹你生气了吗？”Loki还是摇摇头，金发孩子猜不出自己是哪里把对方惹哭了，他明明觉得自己做得不错，毕竟每个小孩都喜欢吃冰淇淋，但Loki那个可怜的样子，让他不得不抱得更紧，过了一会儿，他怀里的弟弟呜咽了一声，伸出两只手小心翼翼地扣上哥哥的肩膀，两个人抱在了一起。  
　　  
　　这也是Thor和Loki兄弟关系的重大转折之一，之前那段时间，Thor总是有点自大和粗心，毕竟他早就过惯了独自一人的小太子爷生活，还不太会介意别人的感受，而Loki的事儿教会了他这点，从那之后他都很关心自己的弟弟，他弟弟晚上会做噩梦，在那个上下铺的下铺中蜷成一团浑身发抖，Thor一听到就会从上铺下来，往他弟弟的被窝钻。  
　　“别害怕，我在这儿。”男孩搂着比他小一点的弟弟说，看起来就像个英雄，他不知道的是，当时在Loki的眼中，他就是个英雄。  
　　大概是Thor十四，Loki十三的时候，那年Loki过生日，Thor送了个项链给他，银色的链子，锤子形的挂坠，上面有四个字母“THOR”，那时候他俩已经是青少年，不是能为个吊坠开心的年纪了，“太蠢了，”Loki拿着吊坠，皱着眉头说，“我不会戴的。”  
　　结果他就真的没戴过一次，但Thor知道，他弟弟一直把那个吊坠放在抽屉里，有时候还会掏出来看一下，从小到大都是这样。  
　　而现在也是如此，Thor坐在地上，看着在那堆假护照和钞票中闪着微光的项链，心里很不是个滋味。  
　　为什么一切就变不回去了呢？为什么Loki就能放下那些昔日温暖的感情，来欺骗他，使用计谋谋杀他，对于Loki而言，复仇就是一切吗？  
　　即使所有人都以为Loki是个满心复仇的叛徒，Thor也不会这样认为，他是见过Loki最多真实的人，他弟弟快乐的，痛苦的，脆弱的表情从未向别人展露过，在别人看来，Loki只是个Odin家没什么实权的二少爷，说话做事过于冷淡，好像和所有人都隔着一圈围墙。但这里的门只向Thor一个人开放，Thor自以为理解Loki的那些小情绪，小脆弱，最终却被他亲爱的弟弟设下的炸弹险些夺去生命。  
　　他还是不懂Loki，Thor倒好汽油，把点火器设置在五分钟后，从容地下了楼，他把车驶上路时，背后的公寓中的某层被火光吞噬，在灰色的空中耀出一片惨白，四周的空气中都充满了炙热的燃烧味道，Thor伸手抓了一把刚才放在口袋里的锤子吊坠，踩下了油门。  
　　Thor一边考虑着关于Loki的事儿一边往回走，在短租公寓前停车，坐电梯上楼，掏出钥匙经过走廊，他一直发着呆，怀疑自己究竟该用什么样的表情来面对他的弟弟，那枚锤子形的吊坠被他装在口袋里握着，就像一个烧红的煤球，烧得他脑子发热。  
　　他爱Loki，但Loki让他家破人亡，他以为Loki也爱他，但Loki三年前几乎杀了他，经过那些伤害之后，他以为Loki对自己已经没有丝毫感情，但Loki见鬼地带着那条吊坠，直到逃难也不忘记。  
　　他到底该怎么面对他？但Thor很快就想不下去了，他根本没什么时间想，他很快揪住一个匆匆过去的清洁人员的领口，一拳把他揍在了墙上。  
　　  
　　哦，真是个好的见面方式，Loki嘶了一声，抬起头愤恨地望着Thor，伸出膝盖去顶Thor的腹部，Thor挨了一下但依旧纹丝不动，狠狠地揪住Loki的肩膀，把他按在了墙上。  
　　Loki因疼痛喘了几口气，再次挣扎无果后只能放弃，他脑袋上那顶刚刚偷来的用于伪装的帽子掉在地上，一缕黑发乱糟糟地沾在耳边，身上清洁工的套装被揉得乱作一团，此时的Loki正因疼痛半闭着眼睛，Thor没再费力给他一拳，而是心急火燎地去看Loki的左手，果然。  
　　Tony给的手铐如果没有密码，用什么都撬不开，而Loki此时却挣脱了手铐，这只能说明一点，这个疯子为了逃出来把自己的手腕掰得脱臼。  
　　Loki右手仍在抵着Thor，左手无力地垂在一边，半边肩膀在发抖，看来这个逃跑计划是刚进行不久。  
　　几乎一瞬间，那股难以控制的愤怒就烧毁了Thor，让他顿时暴怒，他的心中溢满了痛苦，他根本控制不了——他受不了Loki受伤，哪怕别人的拳头只是擦伤了他的弟弟，他都会疯狗一样地冲上去把对方打得爬不起来，而现在，看看这个，Loki自己伤害自己，只是为了逃离他。  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

　　Loki被Thor揪住领口，痛苦地吭了一声就被拖进了门，Thor拉着他进了浴室，把他整个人按在洗手台上，一手紧紧按着他弟弟的脖子，另一只手把便携医药箱在水池中摔碎，用碘酒浇上Loki带着红痕的手腕。  
　　Loki疼得嘶了一声，右手给了Thor一拳，Thor反握住Loki的手，随手抽了根领带把他的右手绑在挂毛巾的铁杆上——他倒是很明白对方此时脱臼的左手干不出什么来，Thor没管Loki不安分地踹着他的膝盖，一把就抓住了那只手，这动作可不太温柔。  
　　“忍着点。”Thor说完就一手按住Loki的手背，一手抓住手腕，Loki明白他要做什么，这才停止了挣扎，低垂着脑袋咬紧了牙，索尔的手猛地用力，将脱臼的骨节狠狠按在一起，Loki抑制不住地咆哮了一声，接骨带来的瞬间疼痛让他浑身都不停地发抖。  
　　Thor查看他手骨的情况，手腕已经被对接到原处，Loki冰凉的手指慢慢伸展着，他这才去查看Loki的脸。  
　　Loki半睁着眼，看上去眼眶有些发湿，眼中满是因疼痛而暴露出来的弱势，Thor知道Loki怕疼——倒不是他不能忍受疼痛，Loki只是害怕自己负伤时带来的那种脆弱，而现在那种脆弱已经在他的脸上显露出来了。  
　　然后Thor就吻了他，倒不是他有什么暴虐的爱好，只是他想这么干，突然间他就无法忍受Loki了——这个为了逃脱自己，把自己的手腕掰得脱臼的小疯子，这个差点把他炸成植物人的弟弟。Thor揪住了对方漆黑的发梢，猛地吻了上去，撬开对方毫无反抗能力的牙关，与他唇舌交缠，Loki反应了一会儿才因吃惊睁大了眼睛，一口咬住了对方的嘴角，让Thor因疼痛不得不离开这个吻。  
　　“你干什么？”Loki的近乎凶狠地望着他曾经的哥哥，Thor的手依旧揪着他凌乱的黑发，这让他头皮发麻。  
　　“你知道我要干什么。”Thor吭了一声就去扯Loki的领口，那件清洁工用的灰色外套带着一股惹人厌的漂白剂味道，不算结实的外套很快就被撕了下去，Loki近乎惊恐地用腿去踹着对面那个金发疯子，但这也没能阻止Thor扒掉他裤子的进度。  
　　操，Loki当然知道Thor想干什么，自从他十八岁时爬上他哥哥的床时就知道了，他们搞过的可不止一次，但现在这看起来就像个天大的笑话，当经历过这一切后，当Loki成为Thor的仇敌后，Loki只能把这种性交理解为对方赠与他的侮辱，“你疯了吗？”Loki咆哮着用脚去踹Thor的裆部，对于已经全裸的他来说，这个动作可真是狼狈而可笑，显然在Thor眼中也是如此，他一把就按住了Loki的脚，把他的脚抬起来和身体一样按在冰凉的大理石梳洗台上，让Loki的大张着双腿，私处一览无余。  
　　“你的脑子一定是被我送你的炸弹炸坏了，”Loki讥讽地吼了一声，“这才让你想出这么恶心的事——”Loki心底明白，他这些恶毒的话只会引来对方的暴怒，但眼睁睁地看着Thor解开裤子，他的情绪太过激动，根本无法控制住自己的嘴。  
　　Thor蹬掉裤子，欺身压了上来，Loki只觉得自己被一片阴影所笼罩，整个脑袋都因为那种莫名的压迫感变得疯狂，“你他妈的住手，Thor Odinson，我不再是你的婊子了——”  
　　这句话就像个定时炸弹在Thor耳边引爆，他已经完全地处于狂怒的状态，嗓音嘶哑而暴躁，“这么说，你像个婊子一样和我上了六年床，就是为了实现你那个可笑的小任务？”他坚硬起来的阴茎威胁性地抵在Loki的屁股上，让那个缩在梳洗台上的人浑身发抖。  
　　“还是说你就想让我这么进去？”Thor在他耳边低沉地说，Loki惊恐地摇头，见鬼的自从三年前发生了那些事，他就基本没有性生活了，即使在心理医生建议他找个固定伴侣，他也会在上三垒前把对方踹下床，只是因为那奇特的不适感，只是因为他他妈的一直和Thor上床——他至今记得对方的性器有多大，会怎样操得他下不来床，而现在那个阔别三年的兄弟正绑着他的手，火热的阴茎在他屁股上下流地磨蹭着，如果就这么进去，绝对会弄坏他。  
　　“不......”Loki最终还是示弱了，Thor盯了他一眼，从那碎成一堆的医药箱里抽出一管软膏挤在他的股间，把一根手指按进去给他做扩张。  
　　紧得要命，Thor说不清自己现在的心情是如何，但对方显然太久没有性生活了，他的手指只是随意地按了几下，Loki就已经硬了，Thor用手指操着被他绑住的人，听着Loki半张的嘴中泻出的喘息，和亲密的人做爱总有一个好处，那就是彼此分外契合的身体，Thor没忘记和Loki做爱的感觉，也还记得对方的敏感带在哪儿，很快他就找到了，用食指狠狠地按压住那个会让Loki发疯的腺体，看着对方像个婊子一样扭动着腰。  
　　“操”Loki一边狂喘着气一边怒骂，看上去就像一条缺水的鱼，Thor粗壮的手指不断地扩张着他，带着薄茧的指腹不断地按压着那个见鬼的地方，让他浑身都因快感发疯，无法抑制地大张着腿索求更多，而Thor也如他所愿地增加了一根手指，两根手指快速地进进出出，每次都带出那些乳白色的软膏，让这场景变得更加淫靡。  
　　穴口被粗暴地按压揉弄的感觉几乎让Loki发疯，当Thor增加到三根手指时他早就失去了反抗意识，茫然地低着头望着自己被打得大开的双腿和一次又一次操进自己体内的手指，Thor的手指近乎残暴地刮蹭着他敏感的肠壁，带来一次又一次销魂的快感，激烈得让Loki无法呼吸，他去拉被绑在铁杆上的右手，但根本没用，想用左手去推开Thor，但对方的胸膛根本难以撼动，只能无助地弓着腰张着腿，享受这次满是屈辱的指奸。  
　　但他显然想不出更多了，他的眼前几乎要泛起白光，体内Thor的手指一次又一次地狠狠勾起手指，穴口已经被摩擦得湿润而红肿，一次又一次地吞下那三根有力的手指，Loki就快射了，他死死咬住嘴唇不想发出更多呻吟，但接下来Thor的动作就真的让他无声了，Thor猛地捏住了他的阴茎，阻止了这次射精，然后把深陷Loki体内的手指拔出来，望着他下面那个变成鲜红色的一张一合的小穴，把阴茎蹭了上去。  
　　在对方龟头充满恶意的磨蹭下，Loki浑身都因那场被掐断的高潮抽搐了起来，Thor的情况也不太好——显然他已经忍不下去，而Loki的小穴已经湿润而红肿，一张一合仿佛正在期待着他的侵犯，他知道Loki能做到，从以前他就知道，他弟弟的屁股能把他整根都吞下去，现在看来也是如此，Thor松开对方的阴茎，把Loki的大腿以一个近乎离谱的弧度按在了镜子旁，然后揉着他的屁股把那跟火热的性器插了进去。  
　　Loki因为这次突如其来的侵犯尖叫了起来，就像个发了疯的女人一样嘶声尖叫，对方的阴茎太大太烫，把他的内壁完全撑开，让他因过度的疼痛和快感几乎翻起白眼，Thor看着这个在他身下被插到崩溃了的弟弟，双手用力地掰着对方白皙的屁股，坚定而快速地把阴茎插到最深。  
　　在Loki回过神来时，他才发现自己因为被撑开的饱胀感射了出来，精液沾染在Thor的上衣上，Thor因为对方射精时的紧致快感叹了口气，三两把揪住自己身上的T恤脱了下去，露出那健壮而性感的肌肉，还有臂膀上留着的那一点儿，Loki送给他的烧痕。  
　　三年的时间让这看上去不太像是伤疤了，肩膀下不大的疤痕形状像火焰或翅膀，比起烧伤更像是一种神秘的图腾，Loki眯着眼想看清楚，但他显然没有那个时间了，Thor掰着他的臀部，开始用力地冲撞起来，粗大的阴茎一次又一次地撞开Loki火热的肠壁，那外来的热度顶撞上体内刚刚高潮带来的敏感，一股说不清道不明的火花从Loki尾椎绵延而上，让他流出生理性的泪水，眼前的画面早已重影，只能低着头不住地发出细碎的呜咽。  
　　Thor的眼眶发红，深蓝的眼睛被情欲吞没，就像一头未能满足的困兽，发情一般地冲撞着对方体内柔软湿热的肠壁，阴茎凶残地刮蹭着对方红肿的穴口，他的双手掰着Loki的臀瓣，留下一个个红肿的指痕，又不知满足地转而拉住对方的大腿抬高，让那个在自己怀里因快感而神志不清的弟弟暴露出更多，他盯着梳洗台前镜子里的自己，盯着Loki被弄乱的漆黑发梢和白皙而形状优美的脖颈，低头用力吸吮上去，留下注定会变成青紫色的吻痕。  
　　Loki被绑在铁杆上的右手不自觉地挣扎着那截漆黑的领带，这让他显得更加无辜，而这种弱势的样子几乎要毁了Thor，他发了疯一样去操他，用力地撞着对方泛红的臀瓣，看着Loki合不拢的耷在梳洗台上的双腿，听着他口中抑制不住的淫荡呻吟，这感觉可真像久别重逢的恋人，哦，他们的确有三年不见了，而不得不说的是，这三年他们都很思念对方，无论身心都是如此。  
　　所以此时那种做爱的契合度高的出奇，简直不能再高了，显然这时候Loki已经没有任何闲情逸致去反抗了，Thor伸手解掉绑住Loki的领带，突然抽出下身紧插到最深处的阴茎，看着Loki绿眼睛中茫然而渴求的神色，感谢这个宽大的大理石梳洗台，能让他按住Loki的肩膀给他翻身，让他弟弟整个俯趴在上面，撅着被操得红肿的屁股，浑身因大理石的清凉材质而微微颤抖。  
　　Thor给了他的屁股一巴掌，看着那些前液的混合物从Loki没能合拢的红肿穴口流出，他按着对方的会阴用力揉弄，听着Loki嗓音中的那些渴求与空虚，然后他再次按住Loki的腰，更加用力地操了进去。  
　　“老天......操......”Loki口中全是不成段的句子，他体内被Thor顶得生不如死，腿脚酸软得站不稳，浑身没有能支撑的地方，右手胡乱地摸索着抓住一旁的不锈钢水龙头，不小心扭开了开关，热水狂涌而出溅湿了梳洗台面，沾湿了他的上身的肌肤，漆黑的头发被润成湿湿的一滩贴在脸侧和大理石面上，看上去就像条刚被捞上岸的人鱼，让Thor看得口干舌燥，不由得加大了动作。  
　　仿佛是觉得那水声太吵人了，Thor伸手关掉了水龙头，抓住Loki扒在水池上的右手掰到身后，阴茎几乎全部拔出又突然插到最深，他又恶意地挺了一下，插到最深的地方让那穴口因被撑到极限火辣辣地疼痛，Loki浑身泛起过电般的快感，难以抑制地哭喊了起来，眼泪顺着眼角滑落，砸在湿润的洗手台上，因为过度激烈的动作，他的脑袋有几次都撞在镜子上，但此时已经无暇顾及，Thor通过镜子看到对方脸上那完全被情欲所吞噬的表情，感到阴茎又硬了一圈。  
　　“慢点......”Loki的一只胳膊被摆在身后，被Thor用力地钳住以让他更好地侵犯他，刚受伤的左手搭在潮湿的梳洗台上，传来的刺痛已经和性爱中的快感完全融为一体，把他的脑子搞得一团混乱，他找回一些意识，几乎是乞求地吭声求对方慢点轻点，但Thor会听才有鬼——在看到Loki无助地求饶时他的欲望只会越烧越旺，Loki之前就知道对方有这个毛病，却止不住哭着求饶，而此时体内的性器不断地戳刺冲撞，他也无暇顾及其他了。  
　　感受到对方体内的肠壁开始绞紧，Thor加快了速度，带来身下那人更加沙哑而催情的呻吟，最终他用力咬住了Loki的脖颈，看着对方因刺痛和快感猛然睁大的翠绿的双眼。  
　　“哥.....哥哥......”Loki瞪大了翠绿的双眼，迷糊地喊了一声，就射了出来。他见鬼地不明白自己为何要那么喊，大概又是之前做爱时的习惯问题，而他身后的Thor状况也不太好，他又往里挺了一次，伴随着那句三年前的亲密称呼，把那股精液灌入Loki体内。  
　　Loki完全瘫在了那块梳洗台上，精液顺着大腿根流淌下来，要不是Thor喘了口粗气就抱住了他，Loki很可能就直接因无力滑落到地面上，黑发绿眼的青年因过度纵欲和疲乏很快就合拢了双眼，在Thor怀里沉沉地睡了过去，就连对方扛着他带入浴缸冲洗都没有再醒来。  
　　


End file.
